She seems like a nice attempt to make me jealous
by BackStabber22
Summary: An idea of how that little scene in Hell's Bells between Spike and Buffy could have been different. Hope you like it, reveiws please i apreciate them!


She was happy, she noticed as she walked across the hall with a small smile. Really happy, it didn't matter how long it would last or if it was even for her but at this moment she was happy for her friend. She glanced up from the ground and stopped in her tracks. There leaning against the wall was Spike in his usual decor.

As if on instinct his eyes met hers, he stood up a little higher with his hands in his pocket before looking back down as she made her way towards him awkwardly. She'd seen the skank, or his 'date' as he was introducing her. She tried as hard as she could to keep it at the back of her mind all day but seeing him here just let the image of the skank, who much to her displeasure wasn't completely unfortunate looking.

"Hello Buffy," he greeted her, his usual smirk wasn't on his face, that smirk which you knew he was thinking dirty things, he even had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Hey," she smiled back at him.

"It's a happy occasion..." he stated and then, as quickly as the conversation had started he changed the topic, "Did you meet my friend?" he asked with a slight arrogance to him.

"No," even she could hear the drop in her tone and she looked up with a small smile, "not yet. But she seems like a very nice attempt at making me jealous."

He bit his tongue and chuckled slightly, "Is it working?"

"A little..." the sympathy in his eyes made her continue, "but it doesn't change anything. But if you're wildly curious... it hurts." She offered.

"I'm sorry," he stated with nothing but sincerity, something you rarely came across with Spike, but then as if realising what he'd said he rolled his eyes, "I mean... good." Buffy laughed at the normal Spike coming through. But Spikes cruelness couldn't keep as he offered "Look, do you want us to go?"

"No, you have every right to be here.. I pretty much deserve-"

"It's not true," he said cutting her off, he rolled his eyes up ward, "God this is hard..."

Buffy could feel it coming. The unloyal tears which she did not want to shed infront of Spike. "I think we'll go," he said.

Buffy looked up at him, "Go where? You're place?" she inquired, but the softness in her voice let him know that it was hurting.

"...Yeah... I suppose," he says, "That was the idea," he tapped his foot uncomfortably is he chose not to look her in the eyes, "Evil," he gestured around himself. "But I won't..." he sighed, "I'll just go... give my best or whatever to the happy couple..."

"I will," she assured.

He look at her face, "It's nice to watch you be happy... for them...i don't see it a lot... you glow..." he smiled at her.

She went to make a joke but her voice caught in her throat so she just nodded and kept her head down, she wouldn't let him see her cry. They begun walking theirdifferent directions, relieved she could go to the bathroom and start to cry. Cry over loneliness, over the fact that the one person in her life now days that actually understood her, that loved her with no doubts was him. Cry over how she didn't care and still wanted him to hold her.

"It hurts?" he asked as his arm spun her around slightly, her eyes stared up at his, the glistening tears threatening to break into tiny streams of tears. His face twisted in a state of shock and sadness.

"Yeah." She said slightly her eyes were filled with the maximum amount of tears that could be held without a single one falling, she could barely even make out his face.

"Buffy," he murmured as he placed his arms around her, pressing his cheek into her head. She couldn't help it as she started to let the tears fall.

"Spike?" came the annoyed voice of the skank who appeared at the door. Without a second word Spike barked at her to piss off which she obliged to as he held Buffy close to him. He pulled her away slightly and looked down at her wet cheeks and tear filled eyes. "I love you."

She smiled slightly through her tears, "Thank you."

He clenched his jaw and pulled her back to him, closing his eyes, "You're welcome."

**Hope you like it. Just my little spin to this scene in hell's bells. Review please! I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing .**


End file.
